shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Day They Come
"The Day They Come" is the fifth track of the fourth act of The Dolls of New Albion, and the twenty-third track of the album overall. Performers Kayleigh McKnight as "The Narrator" Lauren Osborn as "Priscilla McAlistair" Paul Shapera as "Jasper" Jason Broderick as "Soldier 7285" Lyrics NARRATOR: Circles never stop themselves Nothing that you’ve ever held Were you promised or reneged And sometimes when you lose, you win Circles never stop themselves Nothing that you’ve ever held Were you promised or reneged And sometimes when you lose, you win JASPER: Prisiclla, what’d you do? When they come for me You know they’ll also kill you too You’re young, your song unsung There’s still so much still for you to do PRISCILLA: All these years you’re here You suffer quietly, it’s barbarous to think that’s fair There’s no one who thinks of you The game is gonna end right here I’d help you to die if I could, but… JASPER: Priscilla, what’d you do? Now they’ll come and you must Run or else they’ll kill you too Your life so I can die Is wrong and you must know that’s true Ghosts of life, ghosts of lives I’ve watched fall and pass me by Ghosts of all the selfish, vain All the blindness, all the pain All the fools and petty games All the sadness, all the same PRISCILLA: I’d help you to die if I could, love Some sacrifice anyway Some sacrifice it all away 7285: And on the day we come it’s over And you will have your fate laid out and spun It’s execution And you may pray if you get comfort It’s on this day your duty’s done And on this day you’ve been caught guilty The sentence, citizen, is death It will be carried out this instant Say any prayers that you want said JASPER: One day you will learn And you will burn like my heart burns One day you will learn And you will burn like my heart burns Ghosts of all the selfish, vain All the blindness, all the pain All the fools and petty games All the sadness, all the same PRISCILLA: Some speak about love In a sweet way Some sentiment of Bliss and dream states Some speak about love In a kind way some sentiment of Rapturous states And some sacrifice Some sacrifice Some sacrifice Some sacrifice JASPER: Please, my angel, my angel Please my angel, my angel Please, my angel, my angel Please my angel, my angel 7285: I am the arm of execution I am the trigger of your gun I am the binding and the order It’s on this day your duty’s done PRISCILLA: Please go back to Berths of black To silent shores from me once more through veils and gates and seas of slate and blood red mores Where I’ll see you once more Circles never stop themselves Nothing that you’ve ever held Were you promised or reneged And sometimes when you lose, you win Category:Songs